Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed/Letter Saboteur Arc
---- Hello, internet journal (I know it's technically a blog, just go with me on this)! My name is Tek No Logical (well, okay, it's actually Isaac Matthew Logical, but I prefer my code name), but you can just call me Tech for short! I've started to keep this blog/journal thing in case something...bad happens to me, so people can review my life and see where I went wrong. You may be wondering what some eleven-year-old kid like me is doing worrying about life and junk, which, yeah, is a pretty fair question. See, it all started while I was out on one of my daily walks. For a while, it was just a normal stroll, but before I knew it, some sort of pod thing fell out of the sky, almost snapping my neck! Talk about being blindsided by your own mortality! Anyways, after a few seconds I totally did not spend in the fetal position, I went over to the pod and checked it out. As I approached it, the pod hissed open, revealing a weird green gauntlet. I picked it up, and after looking it over for a bit, realized that it was that Ultimatrix thing that the 'Ben 10' guy on the news had been wearing. Something about the whole situation really bugged me, but I got too wrapped up in the coolness factor to keep worrying about it. I put the Ultimatrix on, and after a few seconds of beeping and clicking, the dial popped up with a hologram of a short, round-ish alien. I tried twisting the dial, but the hologram didn’t change. I hesitated for a bit, but eventually decided to press down on the dial, transforming into the alien. I turned into something I decided to nickname ‘Psikick’, given his speed and psychic powers. I ran around for a bit, testing out the form, but eventually stopped to actually think about what the heck had just happened. By all accounts none of it made any sense, and I still haven’t figured any of it out. Oh, well. Problems for another day, I guess. Alien 2 Ugh... fighting criminals is harder than I thought. Probably not my smartest statement, but whatever. Even though I've only got a speed alien, I've stopped a few robberies, caught a few crooks (which is not as easy as the Flash makes it look), but the hardest thing I did was stop a kidnapping. These two street punks grabbed a man and threw him into a truck. Seemed like some kind of a gang thing. Fortunately for the kidnapped guy, I was just across the street, getting groceries from the local farmers market, and spotted the incident. I quickly dropped the groceries so they wouldn't be caught in the DNA field when I transformed (the line of thought at the time being "how would I explain telepathic broccoli to my mom?" but in hindsight I don't think "DNA Fields" are actually a thing), turning into Psikick and racing across the street after them. After a couple of minutes of chasing the van, one of the punks noticed me from a side mirror. The punk sitting in the passenger seat leaned out of the window, pulled out a gun and began to shoot at me. Most of the shots missed me entirely, and the ones that didn't were caught in a psychic field I had put up in front of me. After the punk ran out of ammo, I used my telekinesis to throw the bullets back at high speed, destroying one of their back tires. (If I'm going to be honest, being shot at is still pretty frightening even if you have the power to deflect them. One misstep on your part and BOOM! No more brain stem.) Their van screeched to a halt, the passenger quickly leaping out onto the street, brandishing an inordinately large knife. I ran straight at him, rushing in without a plan, like usual. This ended about as well as you would expect. You ever been shanked? It hurts like crap, I can tell you that much right now. Anyways, I stumbled backwards, reeling from the pain in my shoulder. The punk advanced, and since I wasn't able to concentrate, I wasn't able to do anything about it except think about how much of an idiot I was. See, when I first got the Ultimatrix, I sort of had an expectation as to how my life would play out from that point. I could use my awesome alien powers to take down bad guys, become a national sensation, and basically kiss all my problems goodbye! Who's gonna bully the kid who can punch people in the face with his mind? Nobody with half a brain, that's who! Thing is...I don't think it's really gonna work out like that. Fighting bad guys is neat and all, but to be honest, every time I do it, I get really scared. I'm not good at confrontation under normal circumstances, and I thought getting the Ultimatrix would change that, but...I haven't magically become "me but super good at fighting" or "me but suddenly competent enough to keep track of everything without getting stressed out". I'm just me with a fancy watch. Suddenly, the Ultimatrix symbol began to glow, popping outwards and displaying a new hologram. I didn’t really have any idea what was going on, but it wasn't like my situation could get much worse. I slammed down on the dial, transforming from Psikick into a large, cream and maroon alien with a giant mouth on its torso. The punk approaching me with the knife froze for a moment in surprise, giving me enough time to deck him in the mouth before he could react. He reeled backwards a few feet, then got a hold of himself and rushed me again, knife first. I quickly snapped forward, catching the knife in my teeth and biting down, breaking it in half. As soon as I swallowed the metal, my body flashed momentarily, before taking on a silver, metallic hue. The punk tried to hit me with what was left of his knife, but his blow ended up bouncing off my metal skin. I took the opportunity to backhand him across the face, knocking him off the road and into the trunk of a nearby tree. The other punk, who had been watching all this with the van’s side mirror, promptly exited the vehicle and tried making a run for it. “And just where do you think you’re going, sucker?” I said. Note to self: work on witty commentary. I quickly opened my torso’s massive maw and began inhaling, creating a vortex of air. The whirlwind quickly swept the running punk off the ground and sent him flying towards me. Once within striking distance, I raised my right hand in a clenched fist and slammed it downwards, knocking him headfirst into the ground. I cut off the vortex, upon which I could hear the wailing of police sirens getting closer. Deciding that I did not want to be the cause of an intergalactic incident, I quickly transformed into Psikick and ran off, grabbing the groceries I had dropped before returning home. I have to say, as much as I appreciated the extra firepower, I’m still not sure what made the Ultimatrix unlock another alien. Oh well, questions for later, I guess. Side Notes: Let's see, the new alien can suck things up to copy their powers using some sort of vacuum. Vacuum...Vaceuoom? Sounds kinda French...ish. Alien 3 So, I just met my first alien. He tried to kill me and take the Ultimatrix. I hope this isn’t indicative of any future encounters. Anyways, here's what happened. I was walking around in the gorge near our house, looking at an old power plant that had been abandoned when we got a proper modern power company in the area. Suddenly, some kind of crab-thing wearing a black harness jumped out of the river and shot at me with an electrical blast from its brain. Thinking fast, I turned into Psikick and dodged the blast. "So, I guess I'm fighting a sparky seafood platter now.” I joked. “Tasty." Note to self: keep working on witty commentary. "You won't be so joke-laden when I kill you and take your transformation matrix!” The crab alien snapped. “Well, that’s direct.” I replied with snark. There were a few moments of awkward silence. “See, it’s funny because direct is a type of-” I think that pun must have annoyed him, because it shot another bolt of electricity straight at me. I tried to evade it again, but the electricity homed in on me this time, blasting me into the rocky walls of the gorge. I dizzily started to get up, only to see the crab alien charging up another electric blast. Before I could get up, the Ultimatrix dial beeped and popped outwards, showing another new hologram. Without much time to question it, I slammed down on the dial, transforming into a watery alien with a single, triangle-shaped eye. At this point, the crab alien fired his electricity again, but to no avail. This time, the electricity was trapped inside my watery structure, without any sort of normal biology to fry. “All right crabby,” I said, getting to my feet. “ready for round two?” “Just to clear up one thing, I am not a 'crab'” The alien protested. “I am a Cerebrocrustacean.” “I...I don't care.” The Cerebrocrustacean opened the shell around his brain again and fired another blast of electricity. I quickly countered with a blast of water, absorbing more electricity. “Cursed Hydruoxgens!” The Cerebrocrustacean snapped. “Always Hydruoxgening things up!” “I have no idea what that means,” I said, pulling back my right arm. “but I’m like ninety-percent sure it’s racist.” I lunged forward, slamming my electrified fist straight into his head, electrocuting him and launching him into the air with another blast of water. He hit the ground with a nasty crack, but scrambled to his feet surprisingly quickly. “I know when I’m outmatched!” He snapped, rubbing his head. “But don’t think this is over!” With that, he pressed a button on his harness and teleported away. I just sort of stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, not really sure about what had just happened. I really hope this isn’t setting up any patterns. Side Notes: This guy can use water and stuff, so maybe something like Overflow? Hydrotide? Then again, those names are probably already done at this point. Overtide, maybe? Alien 4 This one has sort of a weird story behind it, so bear with me here. So, earlier today, I was biking to the next town over to go to the library. You might ask why I didn't just use Psikick, but I'm not ready to drop that bombshell on my parents quite yet, so I just used the bike to remain non-conspicuous. Anyways, as I was biking past some construction, I spotted some weird punk guy (very similar to the ones from the kidnapping incident, come to think of it) hijacking a bulldozer and riding off into traffic with it, causing multiple pile-ups. While I still haven't figured out why he would do this (probably because of rather illicit materials, if you catch my drift), I decided to go over and stop him before he really hurt anybody. I quickly turned into Overtide and rushed over, blasting him with a flood of water. He somehow managed to keep on driving, heading straight for oncoming traffic. I tried to blast the bulldozer with water, but it easily held together under the measly water pressure I could muster without any extra sources nearby. Before I could even start thinking of a strategy, the Ultimatrix symbol started beeping and glowing, the dial popping up and displaying a new hologram. I pressed down on the dial and transformed into a new alien. He was a dull red with four arms and multiple orange blades. The transformation also seemed to put some sort of fog over my head that stopped me from thinking clearly...I don't know if that's the best way to describe it, but it seemed like I was mostly operating on instinct. Anyways, with this new guy, I managed to simply walk up to the bulldozer and stop it in its tracks, punching the hijacker out of the vehicle and turning it off. After that, I just sort of continued on with my day. It makes me kinda wonder, though. I mean, all these new aliens are cool and all, but doesn't it seem a bit too...I don't know, convenient? Eh, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Side Notes: Super strength, but kinda dumb. Seems like it could have some destructive uses in the future, but it might cause too much pandemonium for general use. I could name it something like that, I guess...Destramonium. Alien 5 Is it just me, or are these incidents getting a bit weirder lately? So basically what happened is that I was headed down to the local shaved ice stand, which just so happened to be located near the entrance to the gorge running through town. Considering the popularity of the gorge's hiking trail, it was probably a good spot for it. Anyways, as I was walking, what sounded like an electrical explosion came from my left. I turned to see what had happened, and saw a car on the road spinning out of control straight towards the lip of the gorge. Considering that this would lead to a fifty-meter drop, it wasn't exactly an ideal situation. I bolted into action, racing towards the car and activating the Ultimatrix. A new alien hologram popped up, and considering that Psikick probably doesn't have enough telekinetic power to lift a car, I figured now was as good a time as any to try this thing out. I slammed down on the dial, turning into some sort of weird lanky air-humanoid thing. The car careened off the cliff, and without so much as a thought to how this would turn out, I jumped off after it. After contemplating my own stupidity for about half a second, I felt an instinctive urge to throw out my arms and command some unseen force. Letting instinct guide me, I threw out my arms, suddenly creating a pad of air beneath me that slowed my descent. Realizing that the car was still falling, I quickly dispersed the pad and used my control over air to soar downwards at high speeds. I flew under the car and created a pocket of air above me, slowing the car's fall significantly. By the time we hit the ground, the car had reached a slow, relaxed rate of descent, allowing me to step out from under it and gently place it on the ground. The man that had been driving the car promptly exited his vehicle and thanked me profusely, explaining that he had been driving normally until his car radio was hit with what sounded like electrical interference. A few moments after that, everything went haywire. Curious about this, I had him pop the hood so I could examine the engine and what not. "So, uh..." He said, sounding mildly uncomfortable. "Do you have any idea what happened, uh...strange alien man?" "Well, unless your car has a habit of suddenly blowing out the battery, exploding the engine, cutting the brake lines and frying the wiper fluid, I'd say you were probably sabotaged." I explained. "Sabotage?" The man looked shocked. "Who would do something like that? I mean, I guess there's Uncle Gary, but he's been dead for years...Unless his ghost came back for revenge for the crockpot inci-''" "Okay, I admittedly don't know anything about...whatever that was, but i really don't think it was ghosts." Before I could continue speaking, I suddenly noticed an envelope stuck to a cable. I picked it up and pulled out the letter, finding a rather odd rant written on it. '''I take it you managed to stop the accident, seeing as this note would otherwise have been lost in a burning wreck.' The letter read. I'll know whether or not you managed to soon enough either way. I'm watching you, Ultimatrix wielder. One of these days, you're going to slip up. When you do, I will be there to see it, and laugh as you collapse in despair. Have fun with that thought. Toodle-Oo!' "What does it say?" The driver of the vehicle asked. "Hm?" I snapped back to attention. "Oh, uh, nothing important." I crumpled up the note and flicked it into the air, using my aerokinesis to toss it into the nearby river. "On a more pressing note, do you have insurance?" So, yeah, that's about how it went down. I'm honestly not sure what to make of the letter, but that fact that whoever wrote it seems to be malevolent is something I need to be wary of. Side Notes: The new alien's pretty neat, being able to throw around air and stuff. Maybe I'll call him Airthrower. Alien 6 At some point I'm just going to give up on trying to figure this stuff out. I was just sitting in my room one day, nothing really interesting. I had been fiddling with the Ultimatrix a bit, but the only thing that I was able to figure out is that the color scheme was a bit off from when that Ben 10 guy had been wearing it (specifically, a lot of the green tubing had been darkened out, and the dial was a charred black). No idea what the deal with that is either. Anyways, after a while, I heard a commotion coming from somewhere outside. I got up to see what was going on, and as soon as I walked out the door, I saw some weirdo in a cowboy outfit herding a bunch of cows down the street. Our small town doesn't even have a herd of cows, so how he got all of them is beyond me. "Uh, I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, but what the heck is going on here?" I asked. "Well, sonny, I'm stealing this here herd of cattle is what's going on." The cowboy replied jeeringly. "They call me 'The Cowherder'. It's what I do. Now skedaddle on out of here if ya know what's good for ya." "You're overestimating me." I pulled up the Ultimatrix and activated the dial. I didn't even bother looking at what popped up, since the 'threat' this time around was just some crazy guy. With that, I transformed into a new alien. He was a fairly bulky and jagged yellow humanoid, but felt oddly light for his size. The Cowherder stared at my new form in surprise. "I hafta say, that's a new one." "Same here, buddy." I walked up to the guy and folded my arms across my chest. It was supposed to look intimidating, but in hindsight it might've looked kind of silly. "So, are you gonna return the cattle, or...?" I asked. "Tch, nah." He replied, whipping out a cattle prod. "I'll just hafta rough you up a bit, then I'll be on my way." He turned on the cattle prod and swung it at me, landing a direct hit on my head. The impact didn't really do much, and the electricity was seemingly absorbed into my body. "Well, darn." He looked at the cattle prod. "That usually works." "Yeah, I'll bet." With that less-than-scathing remark out of the way, I wasted no time in grabbing the cattle prod and shooting it up with some electricity of my own, frying the battery. After that, there were a few moments of awkward silence. "So, uh..." The Cowherder began. "Just put the cows back." "Alright, alright." Almost immediately after he finished talking, an earthquake suddenly hit the area, creating a massive crack in the road right below me. I tripped over and fell back-down a good couple meters into the ground, with my large, jagged body shape wedging itself in the earth. After a few moments, the ground inexplicably began to close up again, seemingly trying to crush me. Acting on instinct, my body transformed into something like a bolt of lightning and shot out of the ground, planting me back on the surface face-first. The earthquake suddenly ceased, and as I got up, The Cowherder had evidently taken the opportunity to scram, leaving behind the herd of cattle. Not knowing what to do with this rather inordinate amount of cattle, I simply transformed back to human and nonchalantly slid back into the house, hoping someone else would take care of it at some point. As I walked out of the house the next day, I noticed a letter stuck to my front door, and this is where things start getting weirder. Despite the suspicious air of said letter, I decided to open it anyway. It read: In hindsight, impromptu earthquakes are not the best way to kill your target. The machinery behind it is expensive and the whole process is very ineffective. Manipulating that odd cow man as a distraction wasn't really an all-star idea either. Anyways, just thought I'd let you know that I'm figuring out bigger and better ways to kill you so you can stew in your own dread. Have a nice day! I mean what even. Side Notes: The new alien's electricity powers should come in handy if I ever need to fight that crab guy again. I think I'll call him Electrolite or something. Aliens 7, 8 and 9 Earlier today, I was just out on a walk down in the gorge, like usual. About at the point I reached the old power station, said walk was interrupted by a beam of ice suddenly shooting past my head. Immediately on guard, I looked around the area for what had shot at me. Unable to find anything, I was assaulted from behind, this time by a beam of fire that I was barely able to spot in time. It singed my hair as I dodged out of the way, and at this point I was wondering why I hadn't transformed already. "Alright, let's see if I've got anything to counter this." I muttered, pulling up the Ultimatrix. Upon activating it, it displayed a new hologram, which was getting par for the course at this point. Shrugging it off, I slammed down on the dial and transformed into a large crystalline humanoid that seemed to be half fire and half ice, being split between the two down the middle. Almost immediately, I suddenly went into a state that I can only describe as being on the tail end of an anesthetic high. "AHAHAHA, this is gonna be good!" I shouted, clenching my fists. Icy blue flames sprouted from my left hand as burning ice began to cover my right. I don't know what either of those things mean but that's what I had to work with so Thinking quickly (for a given value of the term), I spun in place at high speeds, shooting out the icy fire from my left hand as I was spinning. Moments later, the flames surprisingly managed to hit something, freezing a good chunk of it to reveal what seemed to be a cloaked mecha. Once I stopped spinning and stumbled around a bit from dizziness, I shook my head out and looked at the cloaked mech, huffing a bit upon seeing what looked like an exhaust port on its side. "Al Gore is gonna be pissed." I quickly ran over to the mech, froze it completely to the ground, and...proceeded to give it a speech on how its C02 emissions were harming the environment. Like I said, I wasn't really processing the situation properly. After a few minutes of this, the robot was able to break free of the ice and smack me away so hard that I detransformed. Still reeling a bit from both the blow and the weird alien high I just came off of, I clumsily staggered back to my feet and activated the Ultimatrix, not even looking down at the dial. I transformed into a large, sky-blue alien with a weird sort of blocky/triangular body shape. It looked sort of like something from an old video game, if I'm being honest. I looked back towards the direction of the mech, finding that it still had a bit of ice clinging to its spider-like legs, giving away its position. Pretty much just acting on instinct, I transformed my right arm into what appeared to be a high-powered rifle (if that doesn't sound like an instinctive reaction to you, you clearly haven't lived in America long enough). After firing a few rounds of what I think was armor-piercing bullets at the mech, the cloaking system failed, bringing it into view. It was about 20 feet tall with four spider-like legs covering its orb-shaped body. A panel opened on the orb, sending out multiple armed drones. Swiftly shifting my left arm into a mace mounted on a long chain, I began swinging at the drones, catching one and throwing it into several in a rather impressive trick shot, if I do say so myself. I was able to hold my own for a few minutes, but the new alien was eventually overwhelmed by the drones' sheer numbers. Figuring I'd shoot for three in a row, I twisted the Ultimatrix symbol and slammed down on it, transforming into a green humanoid alien wearing a breath filter. Its body was buzzing softly, seeming to vibrate as if it was made up of millions of separate tiny organisms. Trying not to think about how weird it felt, I was able to disperse my body into clouds of cells, easily dodging the drones' laser blasts. Trying to think of a plan, I suddenly realized that the only thing the drones were doing was shooting at me. I know that sounds dumb, but to be specific, they were aiming at me and shooting like crazy, not taking any time to analyze anything else in their line of fire. With this bit of information in mind, I came up with a plan. I flew the clouds making up my body towards the main mech. Although the panel that release the drones had closed by now, my cells were able to slip through and hover around inside the giant machine. Almost instantly, the armada of drones began firing on the mech, blasting it to shreds in an impressively dedicated yet ultimately futile attempt to turn me into green flambe. Satisfied with this plan, I moved on and flew from drone to drone, making them destroy each other until there was only one left. I decided to just take this one out myself using a bolt of lightning from Electrolite. Deciding that I had had enough for the day, I began walking home. By the time I got there, there was another note attached to my door. Note to Self: It began. Adjust the drone AI not to shoot each other. Laziness was your downfall today, and no, not getting enough sleep is not an excuse. Note to annoying Earth brat: I'm coming for you, you little moron. I don't know how you keep unlocking all these aliens, and I don't care. I'm coming down there and taking the Ultimatrix before you get any more powerful. Expect me.'' ~Sincerely, Anonymous.' "You know what? I'm getting just as tired of this as you are." I muttered to myself, crumpling up the note and tossing it in the trash can. "Bring it on!" Side Notes: Alright, new alien names. Hm...I think I'll call the Fire/Ice one Frozen Flame because duh, the blocky one Calkules because coming up with names that make sense is hard, and the weird green one Viris, since he's made of flying viruses that act like cells. I think. Alien 10 Well, that just happened. So I was just biking to the next town over to return some books to the library, minding my own business and everything, and suddenly some portal randomly opens up in front of me! I was going kinda fast at the moment, so by the time I managed to stop, I had already gone through the portal, with the stupid thing closing behind me. I found myself on top of what seemed to be a large asteroid floating inside an odd dimension with a red sky and multiple rocky "islands" floating around aimlessly. After looking around for a few moments, a large metallic thumping sound erupted from the ground near me, and a giant robot of some sort drilled its way out of the ground! The robot had a humanoid torso and crab-like legs, with arms ending in large hydraulic claws and some sort of drill mounted to the top of its head. Before I could activate the Ultimatrix, a voice began booming out over what I can only presume was a pair of hidden loudspeakers. "Foolish Earth child!" The voice boomed. "I have finally come to claim the Ultimatrix! Hand it over or else!" "Or else what?" I asked. "...I'm in a giant battle robot. What do you think?" "Okay, not the best question, in retrospect. But if it's thinking you're looking for..." I quickly pulled up the Ultimatrix and transformed into Psikick, staring the robot down. "Then you picked the right guy!" The person piloting the robot laughed. "Are you serious? Not only was that the worst segue I've ever heard, I've been studying you and your aliens for weeks now! Who do you think's been leaving you all those notes?" "That was you?! Those were super annoying, you know!" "I don't care." "Who are you, anyway?!" "What, don't you remember me?" The faceplate of the robot retracted, revealing a glass panel. On the other side of the panel sat the crab alien I had fought at the power plant. "It is I, Xenon!" "...Who?" Xenon took on a rather miffed expression. "You know, Xenon?" He replied. "The crab? The electric crustacean? The shining pinnacle of extraterrestrial brilliance?!" "Not ringing a bell." "...The sparky seafood platter?" "Oh yeah!" "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" "Well, okay then." "Excuse me?" Xenon snapped. "No cries of terror? No begging for mercy?" "You're not really that threatening." I pointed out. "I beat you in like three minutes last time." "This time..." The robot's faceplate re-covered the glass panel. "Will be different!" "Whatever you say." I quickly ran over to the robot and started kicking at it with all the force I could muster. Nothing really happened. "Okay, let's try something else." I grumbled, reaching for the Ultimatrix symbol. I transformed into Vaceuoom and sucked up a nearby rock, gaining its texture and strength, then started bashing on the robot's hull. No effect. I then transformed into Overtide and began smashing at the robot with large waves of water. That was also a no-sell. I basically went through my entire playlist one at a time. Destramonium's strength, Airthrower's tornadoes, Electrolite's lightning, Frozen Flame's...whatever that stuff is, Calkules's heavy artillery, Viris's viruses, pretty much everything I had. By the time I was done, the robot still didn't have so much as a scratch on it. "Don't you get it?" Xenon asked smugly. "This machine is built specifically to counter you and your current aliens! There's no way you could ever win against it!" The Ultimatrix suddenly timed out, reverting me back to my human form. "Time to say goodbye, human!" The robot raised its right arm and pointed it at me, the hydraulic claws sliding back to reveal a hidden laser cannon. "I can't believe I'm about to be killed by a narcissistic crab." I muttered, falling onto my knees in a mix of shock and desperation. "If anyone remembers me, this is gonna be one of my memoir's biggest low points." The laser fired, shooting a massive beam of red light that slammed into me almost instantaneously, obscuring me from view and creating a massive explosion. "Ha!" Xenon proclaimed, looking down at the cloud of smoke and debris. "I win! Tech 10 is over!" "Oh yeah? Then explain all the sequel series and spin-offs!" Xenon's eyes practically bugged out of his head as the smoke began to disperse, revealing me to be standing unharmed as a new alien directly where the laser had struck. (Don't ask me how that happened; all I know is it saved my butt.) "Wh-what the heck is that thing?!" Xenon sputtered. "It's-" I began to reply, before suddenly realizing I had no real idea of what it was either. I took a few moments to look myself over, finding that I was some sort of rocky humanoid covered in spikes and wearing something similar to a soccer uniform. "Well, I'm not sure." "What is with you and constantly unlocking new transformations?!" "Heck if I know, dude." I shrugged. "Pretty handy, though." "Curse you, child! You haven't won yet, you know! I'm still going to use this robot to-" Xenon was quickly interrupted by me punching the robot with a fist covered in sound waves, smashing it to pieces in one blow. Xenon managed to protect himself inside a bubble of electricity, floating to the ground with a furious expression. He was holding some sort of weird gun/lamp kind of thing in his right claw, using his left arm to point accusingly at me. "YOU-" He began. "No." I casually stomped on the ground in front of me, causing a rock pillar to shoot out of the ground and send Xenon flying. He lost his grip on the gun thing he was carrying, causing it to fall to the ground in front of me. Curious, I shrugged and picked it up off the ground, aiming it away from my face and pulling the trigger (don't try this at home, kids). Another portal was created, this one leading back to my own world. Satisfied with this, I detransformed and picked up my bike, wheeling it out of the portal. "How's the weather up there, Xenon?!" I yelled back for a moment. The only response to this was a very faint "Cuuuuuuuurse youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" as Xenon kept drifting away through the air. "Silly Xenon." I tsked. "That's not a weather condition." Satisfied with getting in the (admittedly stupid) last word, I exited through the portal and pulled the trigger on the gun again, causing it to vanish into thin air. After making sure it wasn't going to reopen, I slumped over and sighed in annoyance. "Well, at least I have that whole mess over with." For those of you paying attention, this was another stupid statement on my part. Side Notes: The new guy can control rock and shoot sound, so I think I'll call him...Rockoustic! Yeah, that sounds about right. Also, he seems really strong for some reason. Like, stupid strong. Assuming natural selection holds true, I have to wonder what kind of world this thing came from. Whatever kind of planet it is, I sure never want to end up there. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tabs